


Snowed In For the Holidays

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Snowed In, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The three of them spend Christmas snowed in together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	Snowed In For the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Classic stuck inside during a snowstorm prompt with a dash of fluff, hot cocoa, and some huddling for warmth
> 
> Many thanks to my betas xxDustnight88 and GaeilgeRua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, anything, or anything recognizable from the world of Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this.

“The storm isn’t letting up,” Hermione murmured, looking out the window. 

“Well, then it’s a good thing we planned on being snowed in,” Draco said cheekily. 

“I know,” Hermione said, returning her attention to her lovers. “Renting out the cabin was a good idea, Cormac.” 

“I do have those sometimes,” Cormac said, grinning from his place on the sofa with Draco.

“Only sometimes,” Draco teased.

“Shut it, you,” Cormac retorted. 

“Well, it’s a little chilly, the two of you should warm me up,” Hermione said, coming over to the fireplace. She took a seat on the rug in front of the fire. She picked up her cup of hot cocoa and sipped at it, sighing as the warmth spread throughout her body.

“The cookies are delicious,” Cormac said, stuffing another bite into his mouth. “You did a good job with this batch.” 

“Thanks, love,” Hermione said, helping herself to another bite of cookie. 

“Is that cocoa warming you up enough?” Draco asked, looking at her with a hungry look in her eyes.

Putting her cup down, Hermione blushed. “I think I might need some warming up.”

“It would be our pleasure,” Draco said, joining her on the floor. Cormac followed, wasting no time in kissing her tenderly.

"Should we go somewhere more comfortable?" Cormac asked, pulling away to look her in the eye.

"No time," she moaned. "I need you both now. Please, _someone_ just touch me." She wriggled her hips, bumping them against Cormac's as she looked between her lovers pleadingly. Truth be told, having sex on the warm carpet in front of the roaring fireplace was rather romantic in her opinion.

Draco got on his knees by her side, bending so he could kiss her properly.

Hermione moaned into Draco's kiss, enjoying the way he was tentative with his movements. Cormac undid her jeans, quickly pulling them and her knickers off. She trembled as the cool air caressed her now bare lower half.

Draco broke their kiss, grasping the hem of her tee-shirt and pulling it up over her head. His fingers traced the lace on the cup of her bra, teasing her, before he removed her bra completely. With a low growl, he lowered his mouth to kiss her once more, conveying his want into the kiss.

Cormac nudged her legs apart before settling himself between them. He kissed her thigh before slowly kissing upwards towards her sex.

Hermione gasped into Draco's mouth as Cormac placed his hot tongue on her centre. He lapped at her folds, dipping his tongue inside her, teasing her. Draco's calloused hand grasped her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. Her body responded perfectly to their touch. Within moments, her wizards had her writhing from their ministrations. She bucked her hips against Cormac's face as she came, her body humming with want. She would never get enough of the two of them.

"Fuck, you taste so good," Cormac murmured, licking her sensuously. "Can I fuck you here, love? Right in front of the fireplace?"

"Please," she begged. "Fuck me, Cormac, while I suck Draco's cock." She smiled shyly at Draco as she shifted her position. She waited on her hands and knees, watching eagerly as Draco unbuttoned his trousers and freed his cock from the confines of his pants. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Cormac dipped his hand between her legs, rubbing her clit teasingly before aligning his cock at her entrance. He pushed inside, groaning at her tightness. "Merlin, Hermione," he groaned. "You always feel so amazing."

"Fuck, Cormac," Hermione panted, his cock filling her fully. She wriggled her hips teasingly, enjoying the small groan that escaped his lips. Within moments, he was thrusting into her deep and hard, her insides clenching with desire. "Draco." She looked at him, a small smirk on her lips before she beckoned him closer.

Draco, captivated by the sight before him, moved forward. He kneeled before her, his cock near her face. He exhaled shakily as she took his cock into her mouth. She was slow in her movements, tasting him, her tongue running along his cock as she explored him. "Love," he groaned.

Hermione slowly bobbed her head back and forth, sliding her lips along his length. She loved sucking Draco's cock. The feeling of power it gave her was addicting. She sucked on him while Cormac thrust into her from behind.

"Hermione, sorry, love, but I'm not going to last," Cormac apologised before coming with a groan. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her around his cock.

"My turn," Draco groaned. "Suck me harder, Hermione," Draco commanded, tangling his hands into her wild curls. He moved his hips, fucking her mouth as gently as he could.

Hermione took him as deep as she could, gagging slightly as she did. She sucked harder, relieved when moments later, Draco came. She swallowed around his cock, trying to swallow as much as she could. She released his cock from her mouth, reaching up to wipe the saliva and semen from her face.

"That was hot," Draco said, smirking at her.

"I'm not done with the two of you," Hermione said, looking back and forth between them.

Draco took her hand. "Do want to shower?" He pulled her to the bathroom.

"Sure," Hermione said, knowing that she was covered in sweat. She watched as Draco turned the shower on and within moments, it was warm enough.

"Come on," Draco said, pulling her into the shower with him.

Hermione closed her eyes in relaxation as Draco began to wash her body. His hands glided over her arms, easing the tension from them. Slowly, his hands moved from her collarbone down lower to her breasts. He caressed them, spreading the soap everywhere. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, causing Hermione to bite her lip as she suppressed a moan. "Draco," she whispered. "Oh gods, please." Already, her body responded eagerly to his touch. She wanted more of it.

"Started without me?" Cormac asked, stepping into the shower. He stepped in behind Hermione, his hands covering her breasts as Draco moved his hand lower.

"What took you so long to join us?" Hermione asked, watching Draco as he dropped to his knees before her, spreading them apart before running his tongue along her slit.

"Cleaned up the cookies and cocoa," Cormac replied. "Sorry if I kept you waiting." He pressed his erection against her lower back, his fingers playing with her nipples as Draco licked her.

"Gods," she groaned. "Fuck, you have no idea how good this feels."

Cormac kissed her neck. "Do you know how much we love you?"

Draco moved his lips, kissing her inner thigh. "We don’t plan on ever letting you go, princess. I hope you know that."

"Yessss," she hissed as Draco slipped a finger inside her. "I'm going to come." Draco's lips sucked her clit, licking her as he brought her to orgasm. "Fuck me, Draco."

"With pleasure," he growled, quickly standing and picking her up. He placed her against the wall, groaning as he slipped inside her. "Wrap your legs around me."

Hermione did as he bade, using the shower wall as support. She bit her lower lip as she watched Cormac grasp his cock, slowly starting to wank as he watched them. Draco thrust into her, the water running over them both. It was incredible. Draco was incredible. They both were.

"I'm not going to last," Draco admitted, closing his eyes in bliss as he moved into her. He leant forward, his lips sucking and kissing her neck.

Cormac locked eyes with Hermione, watching her intensely as he brought himself to completion. He stepped into the stream of water, washing the come from his hand and body.

"Draco," she hissed in pleasure as she began to feel her body tighten in pleasure. Her orgasm washed over her and she gasped as Draco came as well. He continued to thrust into her until their orgasms had subsided.

Carefully, Draco lowered Hermione to her feet. He kissed her tenderly before giving her a smile. "Why don’t we finish washing up?"

Hermione moaned in pleasure as both Draco and Cormac washed her body. When they were sure that she was squeaky clean, they stopped their movements. Hermione took her turn, rubbing soap over each other their bodies.

"We should head to bed," Draco said, looking at them both. "It's late, and honestly, I'm exhausted." Making sure that all the soap had been washed off them all, he shut the water off. Taking Hermione's hand, he helped her out of the shower.

Cormac grabbed his wand, drying the three of them off instantly. He placed it back on the counter, moving towards Hermione before scooping her up into his arms. He carried her bridal style towards his bed, tossing her upon it.

Hermione let out a squeal of delight as Cormac quickly covered her body with his own, kissing her chapped lips passionately. He pulled away, nestling himself against her. "Love you, Cormac," she whispered into his ear before she reached over for Draco with her free hand.

He grasped her hand and scooted closer to her, snuggling up on her other side. "Love you, Hermione."

"And I love you, Draco." She closed her eyes, happily snuggling down between her two wizards.

"Love you, Draco," Cormac teased.

"Right back at you," Draco replied.

Hermione's heart warmed. She knew that the love they all felt for each other was distributed equally. Cormac and Draco were right to suggest the three of them have Christmas alone together. It was exactly what the three of them needed.


End file.
